Similarities
by Becky Astin-Camp
Summary: Chloe and Beca are trying to persuade Jesse and Aubrey that Abrey looks like a certain psychotic blonde from True Blood.


"Jess, Bree your gonna miss it!" Beca's voice sounded through the apartment she shared with Chloe. It was a Sunday which meant True Blood was on and Beca and Chloe wanted to prove to Aubrey and Jesse that she looked like a certain psychotic blonde. "Look you just have to watch the second season and you can go back to your make out session!" She shouted at them.

They walked into the room. "Keep your hair on!" Jesse laughed as they sat down on the couch.  
"I'm telling you guys I look nothing like her!" Aubrey stated as she curled up next to Jesse. "Plus I'm not married to a gay vampire!"  
"So? Doesn't mean you can't look alike!" Chloe replied. "Just come on!" She pressed play.

Sookie and Jason were watching the Newlins on TV. Sarah looked less than pleased.  
"We are fighting for gods green earth and Christmas and Easter eggs and all that is sacred and good!" Steve was motioning for her to stop. "We're fighting for..." Steve had had it!  
"Human rights! HUMAN RIGHTS!" He stepped in.  
"May I finish my thought?" Sarah asked him.  
"You were done!" He replied.  
"If he's not the centre of attention he just flips out!"  
The shot moved back to Sookie and Jason.  
"They are cuckoo!" Sookie exclaimed.

Aubrey stared at Beca and Chloe who were mouthing the dialogue.  
"Give me strength!" She muttered. She turned her attention back to the show.

The shot was on Nan Flanagan. "I don't get how you can want me to have a meaningful dialogue with these people."  
"You need to read some saint psalm missy!" Steve said.  
"I hate your hair!" Sarah added. Chloe paused it.

"I was enjoying that!" Beca said as she lightly slapped her.  
"Aubrey go sit by the TV," Chloe instructed.  
"Remind me the point of this again!" She asked them. Jesse shrugged.  
"We need you to realise that you look like a psycho!" Beca said as she pulled out her iPhone to take a pic. "Press play I like Jason's comment afterwards!" Chloe pressed play.

"There's a witch and a son bitch!" Jason said as he stared at the TV. Sookie smiled. "Fuck you Newlins!"  
"Yeah," Sookie added. Beca turned it off.

"Don't tell me you are actually gonna keep going until Bree and I say we think she looks like Sarah!" Jesse asked.  
"We haven't shown you another clip yet!" Beca winked at them and Chloe smiled. She went onto YouTube and found a montage of Sarah moments from season 6.  
"Watch this!" Chloe said as she pressed play.

The first moment was from when Sarah visited Steve in the vamp camp.  
"I'm not watching this!" Aubrey said as she walked off in the direction of Chloe and Beca's kitchen.  
"Your loss!" Beca shouted. Jesse thought it would be better to stop his girlfriend from throwing up than watch the montage.

He walked into the kitchen to see Aubrey sitting on the counter whilst on her phone. He walked over to her and jumped onto the counter. He looked on her Twitter to see a recent tweet she had sent.

'watching True Blood season 2. chloebealeisgorg and djmunchkin are trying to persuade me and jesseswanson that I look like Sarah Newlin!'

It had already got replys.

From fat_dingo_wrestler: Bree just face it you two could be twins!

From i_light_fires_to_fuel_joy: OMFG you do as well!

"Don't listen to them! You're way prettier than her!" Jesse said as he lent into her their lips were locked together and Jesse gently pushed Aubrey pack so she was lying on the counter without breaking the kiss. Beca and Chloe walked in.

"Two things! 1: NO SEX ON THE COUNTER! 2: Jesse Sarah is in black lingerie!" Beca shouted. Jesse didn't move. "So I give you a chance to see what Bree would look like in black lingerie and you pass it up?"

Jesse and Aubrey broke apart. "Beca I don't care what is happening on the TV! I'm having fun with my girlfriend!"

"Your loss!" Chloe said as the others started kissing again. She pulled out her phone and took a picture to use as blackmail or for their wedding. "That's going on Facebook!" She posted the picture with the caption: My best friend and her boyfriend. It could easily be a Steve and Sarah True Blood moment! Ha!


End file.
